Traitors and Backstabbers
by Nobody426
Summary: I was plunging into my death, literally. Thanks to my former friend, Annabeth, the backstabber. It is just ironic how she stabbed me in the back-to betray me. No, I will fight, for Olympus, I won't let her betray me anymore. I had enough of it. AU


**Traitors and Backstabbers**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! And well, hopefully, you won't be abducted by aliens using unknown methods! And eat tons, a lot of, plenty of, an extreme amount of foooooood! (Grover here)**

**Another new story! I had the idea of Annabeth betraying Percy from Percy Jackson and the Prison of the Gods by Phoenix Agent003, just so you know. But after that, the plot will be completely different!**

**Disclaimer: I honestly swear that I'm not the author of the one and only best-selling series—Percy Jackson and the Olympians. And I also proudly claim that I am up to no good… (That's just random...)**

**Chapter one—Traitors and Backstabbers**

I was plunging to my death, literally, thanks to my former friend—Annabeth…

_Flashbacks:_

_I sidestepped and jabbed under Kronos's guard. It was a good trick. Unfortunately, Luke knew it. He countered the strike and disarmed me using one of the first moves he'd ever taught me. My sword skittered across the ground and fell straight into the open fissure._

_ "Now." Kronos looked at Annabeth with his golden eyes, determination in his eye to overthrow Olympus. I was confused. What does he meant by now—_

_ Kronos' eyes changed once again. It became the blue eyes that Luke once had, and his voice changed. "Annabeth, no. You knew I regretted my choice and the reason behind it. Kronos would never give you what he promised." Luke struggled over the control of his body, and leaving me in the mist of their little conversation._

_ His eyes changed once again into the liquid gold—making the time seems like liquid. "Annabeth, you had pledged me to me. A whole new city. A city you designed by yourself, that will last millennia, literally. I can make you immortal, forever building the city for our Golden Age that came back once again to its mighty magnificent time and glory without all the gods. Do it. Now."_

_ Although I'm a well known Seaweed Brain, I can still figure things out. For the first time in my life, the gears were actually whirring miles per seconds, and it clicked. Annabeth, she be—_

_ "Ahhhhhhh!" I wasn't given the chance to finish my thought, I screamed. It was so painful, even more painful than River Styx if it could be possible. It felt like flames were erupted in my back, along with all the acids possible pouring all over me. The pain was indescribable. I was on the tiles, I need water, quick…_

_ "I'm sorry." Annabeth apologized to me half-heartedly, while Luke was screaming all he could while he was burning away, Luke was actually on our side… No, my side, I couldn't trust anyone anymore, not when I trusted a back-stabber who I thought was the most trust-worthy out of them all._

_ My vision got extremely foggy and all my senses were shutting down… Not now, please not now. I felt like I was pushed to the very edge of Olympus, past Luke's now not-breathing broken body, close to where Ethan had fallen. Kronos was being fully formed now, I knew by the blinding gold light. Typhon had broken the chains, as the winds and storms blew harder than ever. _

_ Why? I didn't even make a choice to raze or preserve Olympus yet! That is not what things are meant to be, unless I'm not the prophecy child, though, how could that be?_

_ "Percy, sometimes Fates are not that hard to bribe or alter, even gods can't change the Fates, true, but not the titans. With Kronos' help, anything is possible." Annabeth whispered, and with a push, I was plunging to my death with a knife on my back._

Annabeth's POV

Now I got rid of that sea spawn, what do I got? Immortality, glory, especially the chance to design a city for the titans that lasts—forever. Kronos had sent to get his brothers, and I was on it. I was going to free Hyperion first, then meet the spies we had over in the Roman camp. I didn't know that Roman camp existed until not long ago, when Silena had fallen. She was a good spy…

I felt sorry for Luke, I had no idea what had gotten into him. He was the one that convinced me to join just before our quest started back when I was twelve—to retreat the Lightning Bolt. And others though Luke had summoned the hellhound into camp the night Percy was claimed—how little did they know.

The trail in the Sea of Monsters—failed. Circe was a worse sorceress I gave her credit for. She can't even do a spell properly! So I turned Percy back and gained his trust furthermore, just to not burst my bubbles.

Luke called me via Iris Messaging one night two weeks before Winter Solstice the year when we were thirteen, to act out a scene on the mountain in San Fran, and partly was because that I lived near—more convenient for both of us to act out for Percy's dream, that we purposely transferred into his la-la land world. Too bad that monster Mr. Thorn didn't exactly listened to my orders and carried me slightly more lightly when he "kidnapped" me. It was a shame that Artemis was more powerful than we thought, so I couldn't exactly reveal who I was—unless I wanted a painful death. Besides, we needed a spy in camp better than that Aphrodite girl—she couldn't fight that well.

The kiss in Mountain "Doom", pshhhh—distract him of course, what better than distract him with that? You tell me. Nothing? Exactly. It kinda, sorta worked, except that we didn't think he would be out alive. And I had to put up that stupid act about how I miss him and blah, blah, blah, to make people believe I really didn't want him to die. The only thing that's good was that he woke up Typhon, I mean, he sped up his awakening, and we were all thankful for that.

The stab I took for him from Ethan was the biggest sacrifice, it hurts. But, as Kronos predicted, did expose his weak spot that he had. The only bonus from that little incident. The drakon? I summoned it, duh. It was meant for Clarisse though, because I told Silena to get her out to be killed, less demigods on their(Percy) side, less trouble. I hated Clarrise, it was the only thing Percy and I shared in common. _You also liked each other though… _Shut up.

It killed Silena, but she wasn't that loyal anyways. We still had a few spies. The Stolls… Sounds familiar to you? Of course it does. You won't think the happy-go-lucky guys would be the ones, will you? Don't be so sure. What Katie said in one of the meetings, that they were brothers of Luke and therefore traitors as well, completely true, just that no one thought it was really. They were guilty, but they covered up pretty well.

Oh! As I watched Percy going down, he… Slowed down from his fall. He shouldn't slow down, as if some sort of cushion thing blocked him from falling so fast… Suspicious, I guess I should check why.

**A job well done, a job well done…( Inside joke) Anyways, I would like to thank all of you who bothered to read my stories, Danke schon!**

**For all of you who would like to read stories of Percy as a god, check out my stories, Percy, the Forbidden Child or The Other Side of me! I could almost guarantee that you'll love it!**


End file.
